Clara: Welcome to Wyoming
by rapp3338
Summary: This story is about Angela throwing a welcoming party for Clara. It is the average teen party with some familiar faces. This idea just kind of popped in my head. The story is way better than this lame summary. Give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story ever. I know this website because I read Divergent ****fan fiction. I recently finished the Unearthly series, and this thought popped in my head. I just wanted to jot my thought down. Thanks if your reading this I am putting up the second chapter in a few minutes. I am not sure yet if this will be that long anyways enjoy!**

**Clara's POV**

Tonight is the night. Angela decided to throw me a party to welcome me to Wyoming even though I have lived here for a month now. I shouldn't be complaining though, I could use a break from my tiring angel life. That's why we moved here in the first place after a vision showed me my purpose would take place here in one of the many Wyoming forests saving a guy who I later found out is named Christian Prescott. Now I am still trying to figure out why he would be in the woods and why he would need saving. It has been pretty stressful trying to seem normal and learn more about the angel side of me. I could really enjoy an escape from the reality of my life.

I check the clock on my nightstand. It's already 6:30 and the party starts at 7, I need to hurry. I take a shower and blow-dry my fiery colored hair. I apply some mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick to my angelic face. I then walk over to my closet and skim through my Californian dresses. I finally narrow my choices down to a strapless black cocktail dress and a red, tight-fitting V-neck dress. I hold both up to my body in front of the mirror, unsure which dress would look best. "You should go with the black one." My mom suggests as she stands at my doorway. "Good choice!" I reply as I slip it on. My mom helps me zip up the back and looks at me through the mirror. "You are beautiful," she says through her perfect angel smile. She is truly an amazing sight herself. She doesn't look a day over 32 but tells people she is in her 40's. She has pretty auburn hair and a tall, slim figure that could easily belong to a model. She has that glow about her, of course, because she is an angel but also because she naturally is a good person. For all life she has never shown a side of her that would give her the characteristic of mean, not that she would need to but if it came down to it, she would use her cleverness to avoid showing her angry side. She is someone who is beautiful on the inside and out. "Well I am an angel after all." I smirk at her as she plays with my hair. "Want me to fix your hair?" I nod in agreement as she goes to get her hairbrush and bobby pins. Once she is done she turns me around to face her and gives me a last glance. "Now go and have some fun! Be home by 11:30." "Thanks," I say as I walk out of my bedroom. "Oh, and Clara if anything happens come straight home." Her tone more serious."Okay," I reply. I know she is talking about my visions. I walk downstairs and grab my coat. I head out the door and get into my car. I am about to pull out of the driveway when my phone rings. I dig around in my purse until I find it. I look at the caller I.D, Angela. "Hello?" I say when I answer the phone. "Clara! Where are you? The party is about to start, your party, so hurry up!" She sounds on edge. "Sorry, I am on my way." She hangs up and I take off, party time.


	2. Chapter 2

Clara's POV

When I pull up to the Pink Garter I can already hear the music that is always on the radio and the casual conversations going on while people step inside. As I walk up to the entrance people who are chillin' outside (for no apparent reason) stare at me as if I as if they were looking in to my soul. This is a side affect of being part angel which, sometimes has its perks but now isn't one of them. I don't like all the attention so; I hurry inside to find Angela. The lights are dimmed but I can still see everything around me. Angela has set up tables with snacks and drinks and she arranged the place so it doesn't look like a theatre anymore. I must say she did a pretty good job; this must not be her first party. The air smells of different perfumes and colognes, and that scent you get when your nerves build up from that guy who ask you to dance or that girl who keeps glancing at you from across the room. I look around and finally spot Angela. She looks away from who she is talking to, sees me, and gestures me over. I cautiously walk over making sure I don't bump into anyone with a drink that is just waiting to spill on me. Finally I reach her. "There you are and looking pretty good I might add. Is that for someone special?" She remarks as she gestures to a guy laughing with a group of popular people. I look over and recognize that guy as Christian. I automatically expect a vision to appear but instead I begin to feel my face getting hot. Before I can reply she changes the subject. "People have been asking for you." Me? Who would ask for me? As if someone read my mind Wendy shows up. We say hello to each other and hug. "Now the party can begin come on," Wendy exclaims as she tugs at my arm. I look at Angela to make sure she is okay with me leaving her. "Go but I do need to talk to you later," She says with a smirk. It is probably something about angels like it usually is. Wendy leads me pushing past people to our group of invisibles from lunch. They all say hi and comment on my dress or shoes but I don't really pay attention. I can't help wondering why I felt that way when I looked at Christian. It makes me think of my vision when the words, we belong together occur. Does that have something to do with it? "Clara, hello Earth to Clara." Wendy is waving her hand in front of my face. "Sorry I was just thinking about…" Wait, what was I thinking about? I can't tell her the truth and I am not good at lying. I need to say something realistic. "I was thinking about the quiz tomorrow in Brit History." There that's rational. "Well if your thinking about school then you need to have some fun come with me." She grabs my arm yet again and pulls me along. She takes me to another room next to the auditorium that is normally the refreshment area during a play, but tonight looks like a room made just for couples. Some couples are talking and cooing over each other while others are point blank making out. "Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked confused in a joking way. She laughs at the question. "No silly, this may look like some weird couples hideout but it is actually the game room and we are about to play spin the bottle." Great, now she wants me to play spin the bottle and have to kiss someone I barely know. She sees the doubt in my face. "Oh come on, it will be fun I promise." Before I can make a decision she pulls me down on to the floor to begin forming the circle. Just then Angela walks in smiling when she sees me. "I just told everyone about the game, more people should be coming soon." She sits down next to me and leans to whisper in my ear. "You won't believe who agreed to play."


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own story or characters**

**If you have gotten this far thanks! I am going to write the next one tomorrow hopefully! I think there will be only be one really long chapter or two chapters left. This is my first story ever so if you have suggestions let me know! I know people hate it when these are long (I would know I am one of those people) ****Anyways hope you enjoy!**

**Clara's POV**

More people decided to join. Now there are about 15 of us. Angela convinced Christian to play which I don't know how considering he has a girlfriend. Where is his girlfriend anyways? Then there is Tucker who Wendy invited which is weird because if they land on each other… let's just pray that doesn't happen. I wouldn't care if Tucker did it but if word got around that Wendy kissed her brother during spin the bottle she would be even more invisible than she is now. I don't think she would do it anyways. "You know if people sit across from you that means they want the bottle to land on you." Angela whispers which draws me out of my thoughts. "How do you know that?" I ask oddly intrigued. "It makes it easier for them to spin the bottle so it lands on you. Did you never have any fun in California?" I look at her with an innocent face. "No I stayed locked up in my room all my life dreaming about the day I can play spin the bottle." I say sarcastically. In California truth or dare was popular at parties. Of course the occasional "I dare you two to kiss" situation would come up but the idea of spin the bottle was non-existent. A guy asks to sit in between us and we allow him. It looks like I am actually going to play the game. I look around the circle trying to find a boy who I wouldn't care less if I kissed or not. I find a guy who appears to be shy and to himself. He isn't handsome but he isn't ugly. Looks don't matter in this game anyways. I sigh in relief as I decide I will try my best to land on him. Just then Christian and Tucker both place themselves across from me. I remember what Angela said about people who sit across from you plan on kissing you. That seems crazy though, Christian has a girlfriend and has only talked to me a couple of times and Tucker. Tucker? No way he would want to kiss me he hates me. All he does is tease me and calls me carrots because of my hair. I quickly look over to Angela who gives me a "Christian wants to kiss you" look, and then over to Wendy who I think gives me a "my brother likes you" look. I am about to ask Wendy if that look really did mean Tucker likes me when Angela announces to the group, "Time to begin, I will go first."

She takes the bottle and puts it in the center of the circle. She looks around making sure she knows where she wants it to land and spins away. It lands on a guy who I recognize from my French class. Angela looks pleased which means she hoped it would land on him. He smiles and leans in to kiss her. They kiss for 2 seconds and she makes her face look as though she could careless that that just happened. "Alright Dan your turn." He takes the bottle, which is now on the floor and spins without looking up. I guess he doesn't care whom it lands on. It spins for a while and everyone's eyes are glued to it. Finally it slows down near me. I close my eyes asking God for it to land on someone else. The guy next to me nudges me and I look at the bottle. It is perfectly pointing to me, great just great. I continue to stare at the bottle. Then I look around at my friends and I start to feel the awkwardness of this whole situation. I don't want to kiss someone in front of my friends. I **really** don't want to kiss someone in front of Christian and Tucker either, especially if that whole thing about sitting across on purpose is true. If they really want to kiss me they are not going to be happy seeing me kiss someone else. Dan clears his throat. "Well aren't you going to kiss me?" He asks which comes out a little higher than he had hoped. Well I have to now; people are getting restless and beginning to whisper.

Just do it. It is for 2 seconds Clara get a hold of yourself. I rise and lean towards Dan not daring to look at Christian or Tucker. I close my eyes and press my lips to his. His kiss is firm and I can tell he is nervous. I would be to if someone hesitated to kiss me. I pull away and look down I can feel all the eyes in the room on me. I don't look up as I grab the bottle. Luckily I already know where the guy I chose it sitting, I just have to make sure I land on him. I hold the bottle getting ready to spin. I close my eyes and say a silent prayer. With the flick of my wrist I let go and watch the bottle spin. Please land on the shy guy, please land on the shy guy. I watch the bottle slow down, and everyone holds their breath. I watch the bottle stop, and find myself too nervous to look up. I take a deep breath and slowly look to find the person I must kiss now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Clara's POV**

Those green eyes. Those sea green strikingly beautiful eyes. The bottle on the ground pointing to those eyes, that goes with that round soft looking face, and those full pink lips. He is staring back at me with a emotionless face like I am just another girl who sits behind him in his third period. But those eyes, those eyes say something else. No one moves in fear of missing to see what happens. Everyone is well aware of Christian's girlfriend, and they are well aware what would happen if this were to go where it is suppose to. And yet he is here, and he chose to be here. Why is he here and why is this happening? "What your afraid of what my girlfriend will say?" He says with a smirk that is mysteriously dangerous. I am stunned I don't respond. "Well she wouldn't care, she knows I love her and this is just a game." He tells me like we are grabbing a cup of coffee. People around me relax trusting what he is telling me. I still can't move. I am frozen. I can see something in his eyes that is saying something different, but I don't know what. I try to look deeper and then it hits me. I am standing in the forest, flames burning in front of me, and smoke filling my lungs. I see him standing there, him with his green eyes and fleece jacket. "It's you!" He says hoarsely. "It's me." And the normal conversation continues.

When the vision ends I find myself in another room that is empty except for Angela and Wendy. Wendy rushes by my side when she sees me grudgingly become conscience, while Angela stays where she is standing looking at me with no surprise on her face at all. "Are you ok?" Wendy asks nervously, looking me up and down to make sure I don't have any bruises on me even though she knows I doesn't. "What happened?" I ask sounding tired. "After Christian said not to worry you seemed to pass out. Did you drink?" She asks like it is the only explaination. "No of course not I just.. I guess I am just tired." Wendy doesn't seem to believe me. "I don't think you should drive home, hold on I will go get my stuff and I will take you home." I nod in agreement just wanting this night to be over. Once Wendy leaves the room Angela speaks up, "So anything change?" She clearly was asking about my vision. "No, I tell her, "It was the same as it always has been." She looks a little disappointed. "Did anyone notice?" "What, that you fainted, I am pretty sure they all noticed." She says with a self explanatory tone. I don't look at her when I say this. "No, the way he looked at me." She looks a little more interested. "What do you mean? You think my theory was correct?" I don't know how to respond. "I don't know but I definitely think that look meant something and if I wouldn't have zoned out I bet he would've kissed me, girlfriend or not." I finally get out. Angela does her thinking face and I know she is trying to figure out this whole thing. She is trying to remember my face and his face and if there really was a connection. She is thinking about what he said and what would've happened if things went further. Before she can tell me what she is thinking Wendy walks back in. Not alone. With Tucker.

**Sorry this chapter wasn't too exciting I wasn't expecting to go further but I have an idea. It should get exciting, I promise! Anyways if you feel like it is the right day then review, favorite, follow, or even private message me! I am all ears! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the characters.**

**I didn't think the story would go on this long I was just going to have it be a party so I think I might end it in the next chapter! Im not sure!**

**Anyways if you liked this series check out the Divergent series and the Shatter me series!**

**Clara's POV**

I didn't realize that the stuff she had to get was her brother. "You know what I feel a lot better I think I will just drive myself home." I try to say convincingly to Wendy making sure I only make eye contact with her. I don't look at Tucker but I know he is mad that it landed on Christian and not him but feeling guilty that he is relieved that the kiss didn't happen. It is almost like I can feel the emotions myself. "Don't be crazy now we am taking you home no excuses." She affirms. She then looks at her brother and I finally make the notion to look at him. He looks tired and ready to go home. His hair is a mess like he has been running his hands through it frantically and I can see a sheen of sweat on his forehead. He must have been worried about something. Was he worried about me? Does he have feelings for me? He looks around the room taking it all in like he can't believe he is in this situation. Finally, he looks at me and I can see the worry in his eyes calm down to the regular blue eyes that belong to the guy who always teases me. "Let's go," he states with a quite voice. I look at Angela while Wendy helps me up and has me lean on her even though I can walk fine. "I guess I will see you tomorrow. Thanks for the party! I had a.. um.. interesting time," I express with an attempted smile. She laughs a light hearted laugh, "Yeah no problem anytime!" Wendy leads me through the now half as full party out to the front entrance. When I get outside I notice it got colder and I suddenly feel my angel instincts kicking in trying to keep me warm. The three of us don't say anything as we walk towards where I parked. I am suddenly confused. Tucker sees the confusion on my face and answers, "You didn't think we were going to leave your car did you?" After that I am more confused. We reach my car and Wendy lets go of me. "Well I will see you tomorrow! Be careful ok?" I begin to worry. I notice Tucker going towards the driver's seat. What? Where is Wendy going? He yells back at Wendy, "I will see you at home." She smiles, nods, and walks away. I start to wish I would have never came to this party. Tucker closes his door and looks at me. I start to feel a weird tingle in my stomach. He continues to stare at me and I can't look away. "Umm…keys?" Hey says breaking the silence. I feel the heat rising to my cheeks, "Oh right sorry," I try to laugh it off. I reach into my purse and pull out the keys. I hand it to him and he pauses a second, staring at me like he wants to say something then he clears his throat and puts the keys in the ignition. He pulls out of the parking lot and we head out on to the road. He breaks the silence, "Well aren't you wondering why I am driving you instead of Wendy?" Of course I am also wondering if you like me, I don't dare to say these thoughts out loud. How is he going to get home? He doesn't let me ask. "Wendy isn't allowed to drive anyone else's car but mine ever since she wrecked her friend's car." I start to remember Wendy telling me about that. When she first got her license she met up with her friend and offered to drive. She drove perfectly until she didn't see the other car pulling out of the mall parking lot. They had to pay for the damage, and I am sure it was more than they could afford. "Of course I rather her not touch my car but I guess tonight is an exception." We don't say anything for a while. When we get closer to my house I tell him where to go but he seems to know the way. I guess it is from all those times he dropped Wendy off at my house. We finally pull up in my driveway and I can't wait to get into my home where I can finally relax. He puts the car in park and gets out to open my door. He reaches his hang out to help me up and I take it. When I am standing on my own two feet he doesn't let go and he holds my hand a little longer than normal. I almost want to hold his hand a little longer but finally I let go, "How are you going to get home?" He smiles at me then looks at my car, "I thought I might take your car and I will pick you up for school tomorrow and you can have your car back then." I didn't know this was part of the plan. "Besides, it isn't safe for you to drive tomorrow no need for carrots to become soup." Before I can reject the idea I realize that's my car is his only way home. "Why didn't you have your sister follow us and take you afterwards?" He looks at me for second like he is thinking how to answer. He comes up with, "Well that there is a smart idea but this way I can check up on you." I can feel heat begin to form in my cheeks. I say thanks for the ride and turn towards the front door. "Oh and carrots just so you know this doesn't mean I am going to stop teasing you." As I reach for the door I turn and reply with a smirk, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

**If you got this far thanks so much for reading! If the timing is right please feel free to favorite, follow, review, or private message me! I am open for suggestions or just to talk! Thanks 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**I decided to try writing in someone else's point of view based on a review I got I hope you like it!**

**Tucker's POV**

I find that I can't stop grinning. This whole night has been exhaustingly frustrating until that moment. Until I got to be alone with Clara. Just her and me. I can't believe my plan worked and that she actually went along with it. I knew she was smart enough to figure it out but she didn't protest or anything. And because of that I get to see her tomorrow, pick her up with her own car, and drive slow but not too slow so I can spend every second I can with her.

I will have to tell her how I feel soon. I know tonight made it pretty obvious with my whole taking her home and having the nice side of me come out, the side I only show to people who are close to me, to people I care about. It is hard for me to share my feelings especially since I have never felt this way before. I don't know if it is just a crush or if I am in love but just seeing her makes my heart beat too fast and my thoughts move too slow. Seeing her isn't enough. Every minute I am with her I try to get her attention. Teasing her is my favorite part of the day. I love just getting a reaction out of her. I love that little smirk she gets that causes her right dimple to appear, and the way she gets mad is so cute. It makes me want her even more every time she fights back. Will I have to stop doing that now? Will she expect me to be nice to her? I told her not to expect anything but how do I know if she wants to go back to normal? If she even sees me as more than Wendy's annoying twin brother?

I pull in to the driveway and see that Wendy is already home. I notice my truck is in one piece and mouth a thank you to God. I turn the car off and take in a deep breath before I get out. The car has her smell. That smell of something unnaturally sweet and calming. Almost like what an angel must smell like. I get inside the house and before I can hang up my coat, Wendy is standing at my side looking at me as if I had all the answers in the world and she had none. "Well?" She can't hold her excitement in any longer, a huge smile appears on her face. I try to look aloof, "Well what?" She rolls her eyes, "Oh come on you know.." She leans in to whisper, "Did you tell her how you feel?" Wendy has always been able to find out every little thing about me. She knows when I am lying or when something isn't right. I guess it is some sort of twin power. She was able to figure out my feelings for Clara the minute I started having them. I look at her trying to have an emotionless face, "Nothing happened now drop it." I can tell she is disappointed. You would think she would be weirded out if her brother had feelings for her best friend but I guess she sees it as, yay sister in law! "Well you need to tell her soon there is something going on between Christian and her." She knows just how to convince me. Just hearing that guy's name makes me want to go knock all his teeth out. He has a girlfriend yet he looks at Clara like he could have her on the side. "Fine, I have a plan and if it works out I won't be at school tomorrow." Wendy looks at me with that face that tells me she knows exactly what I am thinking. "Good," is all she says and then trots off to her room. Good, I think, good.

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed! If your having a good week why not favorite, review, ****follow, or even private message me! I am not sure when I will have the next chapter up but keep checking it might be soon!**


End file.
